


Bakkheia

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today he becomes a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakkheia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [iyhedonism](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com)'s theme, "Quickie."
> 
> The title has a double-meaning—the obvious one is the liberating anything-goes revelry of the Roman god Bacchus, the less-obvious one is the Roman god Liber (assimilated with Bacchus), whose festival Liberalia was the coming-of-age ceremony for boys.

Kohaku's hands shook as he put on his armor. Today he would fight his first battle.  
  
“Today you become a man,” Sango said. She caught his hand at the straps to his armor. “Not yet,” she said, and began undoing his work. “The _youkai taijiya_ do not send virgin sacrifices into battle.”   
  
“Aneue,” Kohaku said. “I did not think it would be you.”  
  
Sango stroked his cheek gently, and— _she can't kiss me; that would be weird_ —but she did, and her lips were soft and warm despite thoughts like _she is my sister_.  
  
She lost no time stripping off their clothes, and bore him down on the futon. Kohaku stared at her pert, bare breasts, simultaneously terrified and unable to believe his luck. He cupped one hesitantly, as if asking permission and expecting reproach, but as none came, moved on to kneading and kissing them.  
  
He soon felt Sango mounting him, unbelievably wet and hot and smooth around him, and he gasped, delirious with pleasure. He grabbed her tightly and bit her breast, and these things went unreprimanded. _There are no rules_ , he thought. He ran a hand down her flank and fingered her asshole. _Nothing is forbidden today._  
  
Kohaku came fast, and he felt like it was over before it began. “Get ready,” Sango told him, “for your first battle.” She dressed quickly and left.  
  
Kohaku sat there a moment, reeling, just breathing. His hands shook as he put on his armor.


End file.
